1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display panel designed to achieve a wide viewing angle and improve light transmittance and to a display device including the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is the most widely used these days. The LCD includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
Such LCD may be categorized into a twisted nematic mode, a vertically aligned mode, a fringe field switch mode and an in-plane switching mode according to an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules or electrodes when an electric field is not formed.
In case of the vertically aligned mode of the LCD, a method has been studied where one pixel is divided into a plurality of sub-pixels and voltage of different levels are respectively applied to the sub-pixels to impart different transmittances thereto, so as to achieve side visibility similar to front visibility.
It is to be understood that this Related Art section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.